


Examination

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Medical Examination, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, the reader, have an appointment for a physical with Teufort’s most handsome medical professional.  He’s got a very, very good bedside manner, I hear.</p><p>(sex of the reader is left ambiguous)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Examination

“Ah, there you are.” Medic peers through the cracked infirmary door, smiling warmly upon spying that you are on the other side. “You're little early for your appointment, but I suppose we can get started early, if that is alright with you?” Stepping aside, he opens the door to allow you entrance to the room, far less brightly lit than one should expect for a place of such purpose. Wouldn't lighting be important for medical examinations and surgery?

Of course, you've never known Medic to be a man too worried about the fiddly details of accuracy or sanitation when it came to his medical practice. You wonder why you're really surprised by anything anymore. Turning back to the doctor as he closes the door, his warm smile shakes you from your silent criticisms, feeling your heart leap a little. But damn if he's not handsome.

“Come over here, strip down, and put this on,” the doctor orders genially, handing you a folded paper gown. You look down at the flimsy thing skeptically. He's seen everything there is to see of you, writhing beneath him, flushed and panting your ardor, so why should you even bother with the formality of modesty here? There's nobody in the room but the two of you and the small flock of softly cooing doves on the window sill. With a shrug, you obediently change into it, appreciative when Medic glances over in the middle of filling out a form on a clipboard, raising an eyebrow then returning to his work. This was, after all, an actual physical. It was probably best to follow procedure.

The exam is routine. He charts your height and weight, examines your eyes, ears, and mouth with a small pen light, then feels at your lymph nodes. He presses the cold disk of his stethoscope to your back and asks you to inhale, listening to the clarity of your lungs in several places. His fingers press gently against your warm skin as they spill over the edges of the stethoscope with gentle touches. You feel dizzy by the end, unused to taking such large, long breaths, and when he finishes, his hand returns to your back, rubbing in wide, slow circles. He walks his fingers over to your arm, taking hold of your wrist and pulling it forward. He fastens a cuff around you to check your blood pressure, two fingers on your pulse while the other two tickle at your palm. You laugh a little, trying not to recoil, and catch a glimpse of the small smirk that threatens to shatter his professional demeanor.

When all of the tests are finished, Medic examines his chart, tapping at the clip on top with the end of his pencil. “Everything seems to be in order for the standard examination, but I think a more thorough series of tests is in order.”

“What sort of tests?” you ask, hopping up onto the padded, leather-topped examination table.

He sets down his clipboard, rounding on you as a grin crossed his handsome features. “An extended oral examination, to start.” He runs his hand up the back of your neck, coming to rest at the very back of your head, cupping it as he moves in to capture your lips in a kiss. His lips are gentle at first, soft and warm, but quickly part to the heat of your mouth, his tongue slithering out to explore you. It runs along the underside of your own, tangling at the tips to brush across your taste buds. They tumble together, warm and limber, and the taste of his saliva bringing a stir deep in your guts and between your thighs. Medic tastes of coffee and mint, a soft, hot flavour that has you puffing breaths desperately through your nose in an effort to not break away. That tongue slides back, tracing the line of your bottom lip before white, perfect teeth worry lightly at it. When you separate, you are both breathless, looking at each other's flushed faces with half-lidded eyes. The doctor's hand slides down to your shoulder, while the other runs down your chest, teasing at a nipple through the paper gown as it ran past, coming to rest on your hip.

He smiles as you take a sharp breath at the sensation.

“Everything checks out,” he mutters, still trying to keep up some semblance of an act, his eyes roving lower. “And now, I think, a genital examination, to be sure you are having no dysfunctions or difficulties. Bitte, lay back.”

You do as you are told, eagerly falling flat against the exam table, sighing as those broad, dextrous hands slide up your thighs, pushing the bottom of the paper gown up and away from the object of the doctor's interest. He quirks an eyebrow when he sees you look down, and that skilled tongue teases you by tracing his bottom lip. He takes a breath, taking in your scent, and you can see the lust in his eyes. He delicately removes his spectacles, setting them on a nearby tray, and wraps his arms around your thighs, pulling them open.

When his tongue first caresses you, your head drops back to the padded table, a gentle moan escaping you. Hot and wet, that tongue begins its work, lavishing you with attention. Lips pressed softly to your warm skin, and he tastes you. He revels in your musky flavour, your needy flesh, a salty, slightly bitter taste quickly adding to it as your arousal grew. Shivers run through you as his perfect mouth pleasures you, rising pressure in your belly as he laves at you with that skilled, hot tongue.

Your hand finds its way down to him, pressing against the back of his head, ruffling through his dark hair. The gentle scratch of stubble against your thigh is a mix of pleasure and discomfort as Medic mouths at you, his lips so soft compared to the roughness of the German's cheeks and jaw. His hands grip you tightly, tongue working fast, hot circles against you, focusing where he knew your nerves collected, where he'd focused so many times before.

Medic could play you like his violin, his mouth working to make music with your voice, your moans reverberating into the high ceiling. When the heat rises within you, your insides clenching and quivering, it is no surprise, the steady crescendo of your rapture building to a fortissimo conclusion. Looking down when your shudders die off and your voice grows silent, you see him smiling there, licking his lips, savoring the taste of you still on that beloved tongue. His expression grows devilish, and he stands up to his full height, taking a moment to wipe his face.  
“Everything seems to be in top shape. Though, perhaps, a more... invasive procedure would yield better results.” His hand comes to rest on the buckle of his belt invitingly.

You crane your head to look him in the eye, barely able to move in the aftermath of your climax. The sound of your own frenzied, ragged breaths beginning to slow fills the space between you. Dumbly, you acquiesce. After all, he is physician, and far be it from you to go against doctors' orders.

**Author's Note:**

> requested by an anonymous tumblr user


End file.
